OtherSpace: Millennium Pilot Sheet
Category:OtherSpace:_Millennium_Sheet_Ideas =Introduction= Pilots are vital to the universe of OtherSpace's Millenium. Fulfilling many roles, from fighter pilots, traders and smugglers to chauffeurs or stars of the race-track. We're going to look at how Paul, the Sivadian Pilot starts off out of pilot training school and ends up down a dark and dangerous road. =Sheet List= Chargen Sheet ------------------------< Paul, a Male Sivadian Pilot >------------------------ Total SP: 100 Current SP: 0 Energy: 1820 Minutes: 560 HP: 100%/100% Attribute Points: 0 Respecs: 0 RP Points: 0 ---< Attributes >-------------------------------------------< Value: 2000 >--- Intelligence: Good Perception: Great Constitution: Fair Dexterity: Fair Willpower: Mediocre Charisma: Good Strength: Fair Psi: Non-existent (Scale: -3) ---< Skills >----------------------------------------------< Value: 64000 >--- Mediocre Astronomy Superb Terran Standard Fair Dogfighting Mediocre Zero-G Manuevers Fair Starship Piloting ---< Gifts, Faults, and Quirks >---------------------------< Value: 35000 >--- Pilot Training ------------------------------------------------------< Skill System 3.00 >--- This sheet is chosen by +class/choose pilot in the newbie trainer room. And represents any pilot out of Pilot Training School, wherever they've attended. The excellent thing about pilots is they get ALL their core skills at reasonable level straight out of chargen. Development from this point on is completely open. For a military pilot, I'd recommend raising starship piloting and dogfighting to good as soon as possible, after which add the core skills in the Soldier sheet. Around the 300 SP level, a military pilot should have the combined sheets of a pilot out of training school and a decent soldier with energy weapon skills around fair. However Paul isn't taking that route, flying a small two-man freighter, he has all the possibilities in the galaxy open to him. 200 SP Sheet ------------------------< Paul, a Male Sivadian Pilot >------------------------ Total SP: 200 Current SP: 0 Energy: 1820 Minutes: 560 HP: 100%/100% Attribute Points: 0 Respecs: 0 RP Points: 0 ---< Attributes >-------------------------------------------< Value: 2000 >--- Intelligence: Good Perception: Great Constitution: Fair Dexterity: Fair Willpower: Mediocre Charisma: Good Strength: Fair Psi: Non-existent (Scale: -3) ---< Skills >----------------------------------------------< Value: 97000 >--- Mediocre Astronomy Mediocre Street Savvy Fair business savvy Superb Terran Standard Fair Dogfighting Poor Underworld Lore Mediocre Smuggling Mediocre Zero-G Manuevers Fair Starship Piloting ---< Gifts, Faults, and Quirks >---------------------------< Value: 35000 >--- Pilot Training ------------------------------------------------------< Skill System 3.00 >--- Paul and his buddy started out down the straight and narrow, some trading here and there across the Orion Arm, shown in their business savvy skill. But one night in a bar on G'ahnlo they made a deal and starting taking some discreet shipments for high cost. Helped pay off the mortgage on their freighter, just a one-off. You know? It wasn't long before that first contact had a few more tempting jobs for them. The street savvy is something picked up from hanging around in shadier places either delivering their last job or waiting for the new one. They've had to learn a few tricks for getting their shipments past customs on certain stricter worlds shown in their smuggling skill. And those contacts, they've only scratched the surface of the Orion Arm's underworld. But they do have their foot in the door. 300 SP Sheet ------------------------< Paul, a Male Sivadian Pilot >------------------------ Total SP: 299 Current SP: 1 Energy: 1820 Minutes: 560 HP: 100%/100% Attribute Points: 0 Respecs: 0 RP Points: 0 ---< Attributes >-------------------------------------------< Value: 2000 >--- Intelligence: Good Perception: Great Constitution: Fair Dexterity: Fair Willpower: Mediocre Charisma: Good Strength: Fair Psi: Non-existent (Scale: -3) ---< Skills >---------------------------------------------< Value: 129000 >--- Mediocre Astronomy Good Starship Piloting Fair business savvy Mediocre Street Savvy Fair Dogfighting Superb Terran Standard Mediocre Energy Pistol Fair Underworld Lore Fair Marksmanship Principles Mediocre Zero-G Manuevers Mediocre Smuggling ---< Gifts, Faults, and Quirks >---------------------------< Value: 35000 >--- Pilot Training ------------------------------------------------------< Skill System 3.00 >--- After their fishy friend got busted, to keep the good times rolling, Paul and his buddy have had to expand a little on their contacts in the underworld. And they've got themselves a half-decent knowledge of how it works, who to go to and whom to give a wide berth. That knowledge hasn't come without a price however and Paul has started packing some heat. A few hairy incidents around Sivad have had Paul test his evasive piloting skills to the limit and beyond. As a smuggler he tends to run rather than fight when he has to. What Now? At 300 SP Paul's a good pilot, a half-decent smuggler and with a reputation on the street and those in the know come looking for him for jobs. It's likely that Paul will continue down the road as a smuggler and those skills will be improved. In order to evade the odd patrol it's probably worth his while raising Starship Piloting to Great, though due to his tendency to run for it, his dogfighting skill doesn't get much of a work-out. He hangs around a lot in shady bars, so his street_savvy and his ability with that gun will probably increase over time. He has the core skills both as a pilot and as a smuggler down to a decent level, but both can be developed further to insure his continued success. Core Skills The core skills for a pilot include: #Starship Piloting at Fair - The basic skill giving the ability to fly and operate starships. #Dogfighting at Fair - Used in fighters or the smaller freighters with no turrets for combat. #Zero-G at Mediocre - Sometimes in space you just have to get outside your starship, either it's going to blow or you're moving from one airlock to another. #Astronomy at Mediocre - Knowing your way around star-systems is vital for plotting a course or knowing something's gone wrong. Smuggler Core Skills In this sheet we specifically looked at a smuggler character, his core skills included: #Smuggling at Fair - The tricks in how to get your shipments in and out or over customs without questions being asked. #Street_Savvy at Fair - The know-how of surviving the mean streets of certain cities, from Tomin Kora to that badly lit area in that old Arcology nobody goes. #Underworld Lore at Fair - Who's Who, the right people to talk to, the right bar to go to at what hour and the knowledge that John McDoe is probably going to rip you off the first time you work with him. A vital skill for getting by in the shadier areas of the grid. #Anything to fight back with at Fair - Whether it's your fists or a gun, or a strapping sword, probably better if you're taking the dangerous life to be able to handle yourself.